Nightmare
“We were terribly wrong about the Princess.” - Nightmare instructs Garreth on his mission. Nightmare is the leader of the reaper kids and founder of their order, as well as the current ruler of LOMAM. He is first alluded to by Medo as the leader of their group, which has been sent to help Lucia and Derrick reunite and prevent their world from being consumed by the Darkness; but it isn’t until Garreth’s flashback that he is seen for the first time . Nightmare is an extremely tall individual with red eyes, two thin branch-like horns and long black shaggy hair. He wears a black trench coat, wrist length black gloves, a Bambino-like mask and at least his arms are covered in white hair . Biography The reaper children are the first ones mentioning Nightmare, referring to him as their leader and the one whose orders they follow. It is later revealed by Garreth that Nightmare also sent him and Reggie into the construct to shut it off and stop the Unknown Entity while it's still trapped within it. It’s been hinted that he is unable or unwilling to do it himself, presumably because he’s busy with other matters . Backstory *SPOILER HEAVY* It is eventually revealed that Nightmare is actually Derrick, who Lucia killed under strange circumstances in the real world. Whatever method she used ensured that Derrick could not simply revive himself by finding his dream body, so DT took Derrick’s body to his death bed and turned him into a God Tier while Daydream took Derrick’s soul into a construct of her making, where she has endlessly been trying to alter the results of their battle to find a way that may ensure her brother’s survival outside the construct. Currently, Nightmare needs an ‘arena’ to be prepared so that he may cross over into the Construct. What may happen once he does or what his plans are is currently unknown. Personality and traits Not much about Nightmare is currently know. He is described as kind and seems to still care for his friends, since he sent Garreth into the construct because people were being hurt and he wanted his help to save someone (the specific person is unknown, but the most likely options are Lucia or Daydream). While it’s been hinted that he took his current appearance specifically to appear more intimidating to the shadow children, he also seems to care about their safety, having taught them basics to defend themselves, and while he did send them into the construct to help Derrick and Lucia, he also specified they should take care of the shadow children once they met them. Some of his abilities encompass having realm attendant-like knowledge, changing his height, flight and shadow manipulation. He can use his abilities to stop the mutation on souls that have not yet fully turned into monsters by providing them with a uniform they must not remove. He is also capable of sending people and objects (such as Lexii ’s letters) into the construct. Nightmare seems to be somehow aware of the Observers, since he was the one to instruct Garreth on contacting them if he ever ran out of ways to end the construct on his own. He also gave him a skull intended for Emily, which is supposed to be an offering for one of her abilities. It’s unknown where he got it. He also turned a friendly monster into a pseudo-Lucia and named it Vorrus, then sent her into the construct to help Derrick. At this point it is not known how much Nightmare’s words and intentions can be trusted. Relationships Nightmare’s order : Nightmare essentially saved the reaper children by finding them before they could mutate fully into monsters, providing them with their uniforms to help them blend in with other monsters for a measure of safety, as well as stopping their form’s from further mutation, and training them so they can defend themselves and provide assistance in their mission . : While he’s been described as nice by the reaper kids and it’s obvious they are eager to be of help to him, they are all scared of him to some degree, and it’s apparent that disobeying Nightmare results in him projecting some sort of fear-inducing aura that disturbs the children, though if this is done on purpose to coerce them into doing what he wants or unconscious is unknown. : He hasn’t contacted the reaper kids since assigning them to their mission , and combined with finding out that he had sent Garreth into the construct has upset some of them by making them think he does not think capable to pull off their mission on their own. : It’s been stated that Bane has alternate orders from the rest of the reaper kids, but what they may be is unknown at the time. Garreth Matthews : As per Garreth’s own words, Nightmare sent him into the construct to help shutting it off and killing the Unknown Entity. However, in the flashback Nightmare only asks of him to use his abilities to prevent someone's doom. Later on Garreth receives a letter from Lexii informing him that Nightmare’s next orders consist of preparing the “arena” so that he may enter the construct himself. Daydream : At this point not much is known on how Daydream and Nightmare would interact with each other, mostly because they have had no chance to meet since Nightmare has been kept outside the constructs. However, Alice speaks of Nightmare with the same reverence she does her brother, refusing to believe Gareth’s message about Nightmare wanting her to stop the construct and expressing her conviction that he will be pleased with her efforts to save him once she succeeds. : She also seems to be convinced that through Nightmare should be capable of stopping the construct ; he would not do so before speaking with her directly about it. Trivia *It’s been mentioned numerous times he instructed the reaper children on answering with ‘isn’t it obvious’ should anyone ask about his identity. This is the same thing Lucia said when referring to Derrick. *Derrick’s pesterchum handle is hallowed''Nightmare''HN Category:Nightmare's Order Category:God Tier